Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of reproducing a video, by which a desired scene is made viewable by retrieving it from the recorded video. In this method, character recognition of video information acquired from a broadcasted video is performed, thereby forming retrievable indexes of the video. The retrievable indexes are stored in a video-index forming-retrieving system. A viewer can retrieve a desired scene from the recorded video, by searching the indexes.